09 August 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-08-09 ; Comments * First, highly enthusiastic, play of long-term Peel favourite 'There Must Be Thousands' by The Quads. Described as "the best record of the year." Would later feature in John Peel's Record Box. * NME writer Paul Morley is present in the studio, a fact commented on several times by Peel. Morley's highly respectful interview/article on the day, including this show, is available at the files section of the Peel Mailing List. * Three tracks from Swell Maps album. * Other notable plays include the Lori & The Chameleons single on Zoo. The Chameleons were actually former ex-Big In Japan members Bill Drummond (later KLF, etc) and Dave Balfe (later Teardrop Explodes, etc). Read the Julian Cope review at Head Heritage. A Big In Japan track, Match Of The Day, is played at the end of the show, ahead of the Charity Shield two days later (Liverpool would beat Arsenal 3-1). Sessions *Cravats #1 (first broadcast) (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 3' begins at start of show *XTC: Limelight (LP- Drums And Wires) Virgin *Cravats: Welcome (Peel session) *Clive Pig & The Hopeful Chinamen: Happy Birthday Sweet 16 (single) Waldo’s (listen at YouTube) *Penetration: Come Into The Open (single) Virgin *The Freeze: Paranoia (single) A1 *Rudi: Ripped In Two (EP – I Spy) Good Vibrations *She Cracked: Warren Row (LP – Identity Parade) TJM *Cravats: Who’s In Here With Me (Peel session) *Sam Bramwell: It A Go Dread Ina Babylon (single) Germain *Stranglers: Duchess (single) United Artists *Helsinki 5 Below: Women In Love (single) Future Earth *45s: Couldn’t Believe A Word (single) Chopper *Prince Pampado: What A Hell When The Rice Can’t Swell (single) Libra *Secret Affair: Time For Action (single) Arista *Cravats: Live For Now (Peel session) *Quads: There Must Be Thousands (single) Big Bear *Quads: You’ve Got To Jive (b/w 7" There Must Be Thousands) Big Bear *Phillip Goodhand-Tait & The Stormsville Shakers: No Problem (single, 1966) Parlophone *Swell Maps: Don’t Throw Ashtrays At Me/ Midget Submarines / Bridgehead (LP – A Trip To Marineville) Rough Trade *Jam: When You’re Young (single) Polydor *'File 3' cuts out *Tearjerkers: Love Affair (single) Good Vibrations *Silent Noise: Heart To Heart (single) Easy *Lori & The Chameleons: Touch (single) Zoo (“let’s go disco”) *Cravats: Pressure Sellers (Peel session) *XTC: Chain Of Command *'File 1' ends near start of above track *'File 2' begins during next track so a few minutes of the show are missing *Ringo: Frankenstein () Greedy Poppy *Adam And The Ants: Zerox (7") Do It DUN 8 *Gerry And The Holograms: Increased Resistance (Meet The Dissidents) Absurd ABSURD 4 *Madness: The Prince (7") 2 Tone CHS TT 3 *Peter Hammill: The Old School Tie (7" with alter-ego Rikki Nadir - The Polaroid / The Old School Tie) Charisma CB 339 *Cravats: Precinct (session) *Silicon Teens: Memphis Tennessee (7") Mute MUTE 003 *Victor Allen: Tomorrow Is Destiny Albion *Big In Japan: Match Of The Day (Street To Street - A Liverpool Album) Open Eye OE LP 501 *''JP admits to enjoying the show very much and decides to play another snippet of the Quads instead of the sig tune'' *Quads: You’ve Got To Jive (b/w 7" There Must Be Thousands) Big Bear *end of show File ;Name *1) 1979-8-9 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete.mp3 *2) 1979-08-09 Tape 024 *3) 1979-08-09 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB097.mp3 ;Length *1) 1.25.52 *2) 29:46 *3) 1:10:06 ;Other *1. File created from T122 of 400 Box. *2. File created from T024 of 400 Box, digitised by Weatherman22 *3. File created from DB097 of Derby Box, digitised by RF ;Available * 1) mooo * 2) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?4j3ks2i8erbu3zs * 3) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box